


Strictly Johnlock!

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Strictly come dancing au, Strictly!au, Strictly!lock, so much fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3079475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a doctor on Embarrassing Bodies who regrets agreeing to Strictly the moment he finds out he's been forced into the first same-sex couple on the show and has to dance with a man on live television! Sherlock Holmes, no less! </p><p>This is a very fluffy Johnlock fic that follows their journey through the series of Strictly from first meeting to final dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cha-cha-cha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySherlockReturns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySherlockReturns/gifts).



**Ch 1 - Cha-cha-cha**

John Watson was an idiot. Why he'd ever agreed to take part in Strictly Come Dancing, he didn't know, but the day he was told the name of his partner was the day he first began to regret it.

That day, he'd been on the set of Embarrassing Bodies and filming the last episode of the series when his mobile rang, "Hello? John speaking."

"Hey, John. It's Mary." came the voice of John's agent.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"We got a call back from Strictly and they definitely want you. Also, we know who your partner is so you're ready to meet them tomorrow at the first training day."

"Right, that's good. Which one is she?"

 _"He_ is Sherlock Holmes." 

What? " _What_?" John was officially confused! "But I'm not gay."

"It doesn't matter, does it? They couldn't find enough female celebrities and having the first same-sex couple will be a good twist to the show. You have arguably the best professional there is and you can't back out now so you'll have to just suck it up and enjoy it." Mary ended the call to leave John scowling across the room at his stethoscope.

Why him? What had John ever done to be forced to dance with a bloke on national TV? Especially when everyone else on the show was in a couple with one guy and one girl!

Breaking John from his internal ranting was a text from Mary:

_D_ _on't forget you need to be at the BBC 10am tomorrow. Don't be late. -MM_

 

* * *

 

It probably would have been wise for John to check what each of the dancers looked like before arriving at the BBC studios. Or at least Sherlock. John would have recognised the dancers but would never have known which was which.

He was led into a large dancing studio with all of the other celebrities and sat on a slightly terrifying, plastic chair. There were a few familiar faces sat by him, including a young MP, Eugene Dimmock and former member of Anti Cyanide Project (a long-extinct punk band), Greg Lestrade. The latter turned to face John over the back of his chair and grinned, "Hi, Greg Lestrade. I love your show. Who's your partner?"

"Sh'lock Holmes." John mumbled, staring at the floor as though it were the most interesting part of the room

Grey ran a hand through his silvery hair, "Pardon?"

John repeated himself only a fraction louder, "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes."

"Oh, so you're the one going with another guy!" Greg realised aloud, "Any idea why you?"

"I'm not gay." replied John instinctively, before shrugging, "I don't know why me."

"Well, he's a good dancer, I'm sure you'll go far in the competition." Greg was still giving that brilliant, toothy grin, "Everyone will see it as making a point about being a progressive show so people will vote for you too." he smiled knowingly before turning to face the new arrival to the room.

Said arrival was a fairly short, good-looking woman with dark brown hair. She tore her eyes from the screen of her phone only long enough to survey the room with calculating eyes, "We're all here so I'll begin. All the professionals are next door so when they come in, each of you find your partner and chat for a bit. You can get to know them and then you're going to be taught the group dance with each couple going out to be fitted at some point during the day." she gave a small smile, "I'm Anthea, the producer. I organise everything around here so if there's anything you need to know, ask me." the woman, Anthea, reached to open the door and allow the throng of dancers inside.

Celebrities were rising to seek out their respective partners until only one other was alone in the room. Presumably, this man was Sherlock. He was approaching John, striding with purpose, "You must be Doctor Watson. Afghanistan or Iraq?" he offered a hand to shake and smirked.

"What?" John blinked unsurely and rapidly.

"Afghanistan or Iraq? You were an army doctor clearly but where?" Sherlock raised one eyebrow, enjoying the chance to show off his intelligence. Or was it mind reading?

"A-Afghanistan." John looked over the man with intrigue, "But how did you know?"

Sherlock was taller than John, with almost black curls, eyes that seemed to change colour while you watched them and cheekbones to die for. He was lisson and skinny, with an air of superiority to his tone and an undeniably attractive face, "The way you hold yourself says army, as does your haircut. Your occupation and skill means you will have already taken your doctorate before you left to serve. You have slight tan lines on your wrists so you served somewhere hot while your uniform was essential. Plus, in earlier episodes of the show, you had a limp so an old war wound. Where is hot enough that your tan remains now, dangerous enough for a medic to obtain an injury and active during your time in the army? Afghanistan or Iraq."

John gaped, "That's remarkable!" he beamed at Sherlock, quite taken with this mysterious dancer. Even though he still wished he'd been paired with a woman, he knew he couldn't have been given a better male professional to dance with and get to know than Sherlock.

Currently, though, Sherlock was eyeing John as though he was delusional, "That isn't what people usually say when I deduce them."

"Oh really?" John quirked, "What do people usually say?"

"Piss off."

John snorted and soon both men were giggling like children.

From the front of the room, Anthea was speaking again, "The professionals all know your group dance so if you can make a start, that would be great. We need John and Sherlock out first for fitting."

Sherlock swept out of the room, leaving John to scurry off in his wake through corridors after corridor until they were in the small fitting room.

"John, hello." a slightly mousy woman offered her hand to John, which he shook kindly, "Molly Hooper, I'm head of the fashion department."

"Nice to meet you." John smiled warmly.

"If you and Sherlock could just sit here, I'll show you what I have for you to wear."  Molly pointed to two chairs before reaching under her desk to produced three sketched designs of suits and one of a dress, "So your first group dance, I've got all the other couples wearing variations on these -" she pointed to the first suit and the dress. The dress was white with a skirt stained purple, blue and green like it had been tie-dyed, where the skirt was black with a shirt of the same stained colouring as the dress, "For you two, though, I want to draw attention, make things different. I was thinking something like this."

John took the two other designs and looked them over. They really did look brilliant, alternating black and dyed white. The first had black trousers and shirt, with a white, stained tie and waistcoat and the other was the opposite. Neither had a jacket and the suit everyone else would be wearing didn't have a waistcoat or tie, "I love them, they look great! Which one do I get?"

"The white tie." Sherlock muttered.

Molly giggled, "I'm not even going to ask how you know." she declared. Apparently, she was used to Sherlock's...whatever Sherlock had that let him see things like that, as throughout the fitting, she bore with him. If John wasn't mistaken, she seemed to flirt with Sherlock too - well, she tried to flirt at him but the man was as oblivious and cold as he'd been the whole time John had been in his presence.

Training was decidedly awkward but John got the impression this was expected for the first day of it and Greg was a laugh, throwing more enthusiasm into the dance than John had realised it was possible to possess!

 

* * *

 

Suits on and makeup done, it was time for the first episode to be recorded. John and Sherlock had had two weeks to get to know each other during rehearsals for the group dance and were currently backstage with the others, watching the proceedings from a screen.

"Hello! We're here to celebrities their partners today for the new series of Strictly Come Dancing!" a woman with dark skin and darker, wild curls smiled brightly and waited for the crowd to finish cheering before she continued, "In Sally Donovan and this is our co-host, Philip Anderson."

Attention was drawn to the man, who must have been Philip and he waved, "We have some interesting celebrities this year and a surprise for the last of the men."

"Ah, but first let's go through our ladies." Sally gestured towards the stairway where a parade of female celebrities were approaching and being introduced.

Since this show wasn't streamed live, there was no reason for the team to pause for the introductory videos for each celebrity. This meant there wasn't much time before all male celebrities, female dancers and Sherlock were called out to be paired up. John had been told he'd be last and to hang back offstage with Sherlock until Greg had been reintroduced to Janine.

"So, Eugene, what skills do you reckon you can transfer from your political career to the dancefloor?" Anderson asked jokingly, hand between Dimmock's shoulder blades in the faux-friendship necessary for television.

Dimmock laughed, along with the audience, and shrugged, "Somehow I don't remember learning the cha-cha-cha as an MP."

"Well, let's hope you've learnt it by the time we get to our group dance later on." Donovan giggled, "First, I know there are only two professionals left to choose from but any idea which you'd prefer?"

"Well, either of these lovely ladies would have my pity if they had to be my partner." Eugene let out a small laugh, "I just know I'm going to be awful."

Anderson grinned, "I suppose we should put them out of their misery, then." he turned to the two dancers left on stage, "The lucky - or unlucky - woman who will be teaching you to dance is...Irene Adler."

As the crowd erupted into cheering once more, Dimmock and Irene hugged for the camera's sake and then left the stage to be replaced by a grinning Greg Lestrade, "Hey Phil, Sally. You know, I haven't got the foggiest who my partner's gonna be." he joked, utterly at ease in front of the audience.

"No idea but we can only hope they like your music." Phil played along with the familiar conversation; this happened every year.

"Don't think anyone likes our music. Sorry guys." Greg smiled apologetically to the rest of his band, who were sat in the audience, "Anyway, please can you tell me who my partner is? I'm _dying_ of anticipation here!"

"Of course you are." Sally chuckled, "The dancer seeing you through the competition is..." she raised her eyebrows, feigning shock, "Never would have guessed it, it's Janine!"

The woman in question ran to meet Greg in a hug and then led him offstage. That was John's cue. He made his way down the stairs, faking confusion as he approached the presenters. This was it, "Hey. I was told to be here now, where's my partner? I can't see anyone left."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I think we must have booked too many people." Donovan made a show of wincing.

Anderson nodded, "Yes, that's the surprise!" he grinned, "No, I'm kidding, although the identity of your partner _is_ the surprise. This hear we have a Strictly first! Doctor Watson, your partner is Sherlock Holmes!"

Gasping convincingly, not that he needed to with the collective shock of the audience, John turned to see the familiar and mildly comforting form of Sherlock arriving. He shook John's hand and smiled warmly, with John doing the same.

John then looked to Sally, "This is certainly a surprise, you weren't lying. I thought for a minute there you were about to kick me off the show!"

Sherlock tutted at John and took his hand between them, "You? Never. If anyone needs to leave the show, it's Anderson." he acted as though he wasn't serious but there were still undercurrents of sincerity to the insult.

"Thanks. Well, off you two go to set up for the first dance of the series!" Anderson gestured offstage, then faced the camera, "We've got the cha-cha-cha for you to enjoy after a few words from our judges."

John awaited the time to make his way onto the floor and as soon as the music turned on, the nerves arrived. At least John didn't seem to have been the worst in his section of dance with Sherlock. Dimmock had been awful but Lestrade, other than his lack of technical finesse, had been brilliant. His enthusiasm seemed to make him 'one to watch' in the words of head judge Martha Hudson and John's attention to detail, despite his inability to act, did the same. It had been easy to allow Sherlock to lead and take control and that seemed to have played off. 

As they left the studio that evening, John and Sherlock said their goodbyes with another firm handshake and a little disappointment.

"Training starts at 9 tomorrow, I'll need your phone number to text you the address." Sherlock spoke briskly as he opened his hand for John's phone.

Reluctantly, John handed it to Sherlock after unlocking it, "See you tomorrow. What dance have we got first?"

"Once you learn basic technique, the American Smooth."

 

 


	2. American Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 of the show, how will John and Sherlock fare in their very first dance?

"So...dancing." John eyed Sherlock up even though he was the shorter man. This was their first one-on-one rehearsal together.

Sherlock quirked an eyebrow at John, probably due to his wearing a jumper to training, "Are you taking that off?"

"At least I'm not dressed like some weird businessman." John gestured to Sherlock's sky-blue, buttoned shirt, relatively smart trousers and shoes which looked significantly more expensive than ought to be worn in a dance rehearsal.

The dramatic gasp Sherlock gave, affronted by the very notion that he was inappropriately clothed, was enough to send John into fits of laughter. Finally, when it had died down, John was able to remove the jumper for Sherlock as the taller man procured an elastic headband from his pocket, sliding it back to remove the curls from his eyes.

Wow.

Even John, who decidedly was not attracted to men, couldn't deny how attractive Sherlock looked like that. He couldn't look away or stop his breath from hitching and only when shot a puzzled look from Sherlock did John force himself to avert his eyes, "So how do we do this?"

"I would assume things will run more smoothly if I lead you more often than not. This will be a learning curve for both of us, though, since I've never seen a same-sex couple dance on a professional capacity so there is no protocol for what each partner can and cannot do." Sherlock was scrolling through something on his phone, "We have the music assigned to us for this dance so we can build the routine up from there."

John nodded his agreement, "Can we hear it then?"

"That _was_ what I had planned to do when I got it up on my phone." murmured the dancer sarcastically as he docked the device in a speaker in the corner of the room and pressed play.

A characteristically American, almost jazzy-sounding song came from the speaker and John listened, grinning, "You going to impress me? Show me how to dance?"

"Only," Sherlock was offering a hand, which John took easily, "if you join me." he guided John into hold and smiled down at him, being unintentionally intimidating and simultaneously quite hot. Not that John went for blokes.

"Okay, I should warn you I know nothing about dancing except what we did yesterday and I -"

"Shh," Sherlock soothed as he tugged John closer, "Just do as I do."

Somehow it was easy to learn to dance with Sherlock; surrendering control to such a man felt natural, Sherlock oozed skill like an aura and anyone who'd heard a word from Sherlock's mouth knew he was impossibly clever. Sherlock just knew. It was a constant. He knew how you felt, what you were thinking, what you'd done so far that day and how you'd choose to spend the rest of your day. He knew what to say or do when. Sherlock Holmes knew and John Watson trusted. Throughout training those first weeks, John gave up any pretense of prior familiarity to dancing and sherlock introduced John to the familiarity he'd never had. Learning from Sherlock was easy. Dealing with him was less so.

Sherlock was painfully intelligent and perceptive, which made him become exponentially irritated when idiots like John ("Oh, don't look like that, practically everyone is.") didn't understand something Sherlock was talking about ("You're being purposely obtuse, John!"). Funnily enough, that didn't make the stressful days anything but more stressful, especially their final dress rehearsal.

"You need to seem more enthusiastic. Look like you want to be here." Sherlock heaved a laboured sigh, "You're supposed to be the emotions one."

"Just because I understand emotions better than you, doesn't mean I'm any good at putting them on. Enthusiasm isn't a hat. I can't just wear it when I want to."

"So you are an expert on emotions again? I thought you weren't, that was the problem we were just discussing."

"Compared to you, anyone's an expert." John couldn't help but feel slightly smug at the dramatically affronted gasp he brought from Sherlock, "Look, I'm concentrating on getting this right. I can't do the smiling thing at the same time."

And that would just have to do for Sherlock as their rehearsal time was up.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to week one of Strictly Come Dancing!" Anderson announced, stage lights focused on Sally Donovan and himself, "This is set to be a very interesting year if the training videos are to be believed."

"We've already had injuries, tears, laughing fits and way too many sweaty leg warmers to count." Sally joked.

Philip laughed a little as he began to walk towards the judging panel, "First, I think we should talk to the judges and get and get their opinion on the lineup, starting with our new judge and renowned dance critic, Mycroft Holmes."

A tall, sophisticated-looking, besuited man was brought to attention. John had heard way too much about this man as he was Sherlock's brother, older by 7 years. Regularly, Sherlock would insist Mycroft wasn't as clever as he was and John didn't dare argue. He didn't dare imagine how many times the Holmes brothers must have had that debate before or how disastrous the consequences could turn out to be.

"Thank you, Philip. I cannot wait for the dances to begin and I can only hope my first series will be a memorable one." Mycroft's voice held the same 'better-than-thou' quality that Sherlock's possessed but expressions of joy seemed more falsified, as though he were in actuality colder than his younger sibling, "And obviously I will be interested to see how my brother is faring from the front row for the first time."

"Ah, so he's your one to watch, then?" Sally had joined Anderson during the discussion.

Mycroft hesitated, "Yes and no. We aren't here for the professionals but those taught by them and though John Watson has showed an aptitude for the technical, I would say that Greg Lestrade seems to have more potential for me."

"Well, he certainly gives his all." another judge, the regularly crude Sebastian Moran agreed, voice laden with innuendo and spoken through a smirk, "Everyone loves a smile and Greg has a lot of them."

Martha Hudson nodded whilst supporting a smile of her own, "As long as he can learn how to get all the details right, he could win."

"That is if he can learn." the well-known, Irish-lilted voice of James Moriarty chimed in. He was decidedly the least popular and most scathing judge, "This show sadly cannot be won on smiles alone."

Donovan nodded, "That's very true. I suppose we'll have to see how they do after their first dance which, coincidentally, is now."

Anderson nodded, "Before we get them up here, let's see them on training. This is them preparing for the opening dance of the series, the paso double."

A video was shown of Greg and Janine as they attempted to navigate learning the dance and laughing. A lot. By the end of the video, Lestrade was positioned at the top of the stairs, wielding a cape.

The characteristic, Spanish sound of the paso began and Greg was attempting his capework, making a performance out of it and doing very well until -

Just as he met Janine on the floor, he dropped the cape! Even the fast, albeit clumsy recovery was not enough to eradicate the damage done to the scores by the blunder. Thankfully, the rest of the dance was less eventful.

"Love what you did with the cape." was the first comment from Sebastian, "Especially dropping it."

Moriarty rolled his eyes, "You know this will have to affect your score but the rest was a very good first dance and a great opening to the show."

Laughing good-naturedly, Greg nodded, "I know, I know. At least there's not dance off so I never have to do that again."

"Unless you get to the final and the judges choose this dance."  Donovan reminded him.

Greg snorted, "I really dont think there's any chance of that happening. Sorry Janine."

"You never know." she shook her head, smiling, "I could whip you into shape if I wanted to..."

"And on that note," Philip interjected, "time to see how far you really have to go to get there. Join Sally and the others upstairs and we'll wait for the judges to decide their scores."

Janine took Greg's hand and led him back to the room where the other dancers were waiting. They conversed with Donovan for the camera until those fearful words were uttered:

"Will the judges please reveal their scores? James Moriarty-"

"4." the man held up a paddle with the number on, to the boos and hisses of the audience.

"Sebastian Moran-"

"6."

"Martha Hudson-"

"7."

"Mycroft Holmes-"

"6."

The camera returned to the couple and they were asked their thoughts on the score of 23 while the next couple, Dimmock and Irene, left to prepare for their dance.

 

* * *

 

"Last but certainly not least, we have John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. We've heard a lot of speculation already from the judges but are they right?" Anderson asked nobody in particular, "Before we find out, let's see then in training."

A tape was played on screens around the nation, beginning with a closeup of John speaking, "Sherlock's a great dancer and he's a real genius but he hates me making mistakes so rehearsals get a bit insane." cut to a montage of Sherlock's endless criticisms of John, making the audience laugh.

Next was a clop of Sherlock and John finishing a run through of the dance in a fit of giggles, overlayed with Sherlock's voice, "John is the most comedic of any of my partners. He's still an idiot but practically everyone is and at least he makes me laugh."

The video was over and John was ushered into position by Sherlock, still befu much terrified he'd do badly. He didn't want to let Sherlock down.

After Sherlock took John into hold, the music began and they were running, jumping and spinning around the floor. In perfect synch, they split up to dance apart from each other but with the same moves and then reunited for the finale to great applause. It was over. The judges weren't scowling and Sherlock wasn't glaring at him so John counted this as a success.

"That really was something." Anderson commented as John was guided towards him by Sherlock's hand on the small of his back, "You look exhausted, though."

Still breathing heavily, John nodded, "Probably because I am." he murmured breathlessly.

Philip turned to the judges, "Mycroft, how did baby brother fare for you?"

"Well, the Holmes name is still intact and I don't feel compelled to disown him." Mycroft fixed his permanently steely, blue eyes on Sherlock,  "You have taught John well, brother mine, although John needs to learn to stop counting so obviously under his breath during the dance."

Jim Moriarty hummed his agreement, "You're excellent at the technical side but you're completely lacking in performance."

"Well I'm sure Sherlock can teach him how to perform. Seb winked at the pair, "Seriously though, that was a great first dance. All you need to do is smile! I'm sure you have a gorgeous grin if you could just show us."

John chuckled a little and obliged as Philip faced him again.

"Let's hope those scores make you want to smile a bit more, eh?" Anderson gestured towards the stairs.

Sherlock swiftly led John up to Donovan and she grinned at them, "That was a stunning first dance! Jim had nothing bad to say about your technique at all and that's unheard of!"

John huffed a laugh, "Glad I didn't cock everything up too much."

"You certainly didn't." Sherlock said with a warm smile, "You did beautifully."

"I couldn't agree more." Sally patted John's upper arm jovially, "Time to see his much the judges agree too. The scores are in."

Nothing could have prepared John for the asphyxiating grip of nerves on his throat and the turning of his stomach.

"Will the judges please reveal their scores. James Moriarty-"

"6."

"Sebastian Moran-"

"7."

"Martha Hudson-"

"7."

"Mycroft Holmes-"

"7."

It was impossible to hold back the small fist-pump as he was informed that their score was 27. That put them at the top of the leaderboard and even Sherlock's beam was genuine.

There was no results show for week one, there never was, but John was assured that had there been one, he wouldn't have been anywhere close to the bottom 2.

 


	3. Viennese Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a few weeks after the last chapter. Warnings for slight angst :(

Another week through the show avoiding the dance off and John was back in training for the Viennese Waltz. Every full run through so far had concluded in John getting dizzy or dropping Sherlock. This was not a good dance for him.

"And 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3..." Sherlock counted aloud for John as they spun around the room. They were pressed up chest to chest and John would never admit to it but he was clinging to Sherlock constantly so he wouldn't stumble as much. They were spinning so much! Then there was the lift and John had to hold Sherlock by the waist, pick him up and-

John had tripped backwards over his own feet, falling flat onto his back with Sherlock flush on top of him, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm really sorry! I was dizzy, I'm sorry, I will get it right." he babbled hurriedly.

Springing up, Sherlock offered a hand to help John up, which he took, "It's all right John, calm down. It's Wednesday, we have plenty of time left." he squeezed John's hand, "Trust me, John, you are all right. If anyone can teach you, I can, and I know you will do wonderfully as always."

For someone who didn't claim any affinity with the realm of emotions, Sherlock really good at comforting people.

Well, he was good at comforting John.

Probably not other people. John was different and he knew it, not that he understood why.

"What if I do badly though?" John sighed sadly, "I can't just let you down, can I?" he wasn't totally sure why he was letting Sherlock see him vulnerable like this, "I can't just let you down."

The professional alerted John to the fact they had been holding hands the whole time by removing that bit of contact to lay a hand on each of John's shoulders, "I will swear to you here and now that you cannot let me down. It isn't possible. We could have gone out in week one and it would still have been fine because that has nothing to do with how I feel about you. You are the bravest and kindest and wisest human being I have ever had the good fortune of knowing. You are the closest I have to a friend, don't you think that means more to me than whether or not you master a Viennese Waltz?"

A smile slowly turned the corners of John's lips, "Yeah...Yeah, I suppose so." he mumbled. Why did he like the feeling of Sherlock touching him so much? It was grounding in a way it really ought not to be and that was just a little bit terrifying, "You do know we're actually friends, right? We aren't just close to it, we're definitely friends."

Sherlock's brow furrowed, "We are?"

"Of course we are." John nodded, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of who I am. All you need me for is getting you as far into the competition as you are capable, you don't need me as a friend. If anything, I'm a colleague."

"But if that's as close as you have to a friend, what do you have instead?"

"Acquaintances, enemies and arch enemies like my brother."

John snorted and pulled Sherlock into a hug, "And me."

"I...am surprisingly grateful to have you. Thank you, John."

Could anyone be more adorable? Not that John actually adored Sherlock or anything, he just recognised adorableness when he saw it.

Also, John seemed to have the uncanny ability to maintain a hug with Sherlock for far longer than he'd intended to. Oops...

 

* * *

 

"High flyers John and Sherlock are up first with a Viennese Waltz this week." Sally Donovan announced from the dance floor, "I know they've found it difficult so let's see them in training."

After the glitterball logo flashed on the screen, a clip of Sherlock falling onto John during a failed attempt at their lift was played. As always, Sherlock helped John up and reminded him it was okay before telling him to go again. Unsurprisingly, John managed to stumble during the spins too, which comprised 90% of the dance. The video then switched to John speaking to the camera, "This definitely isn't my best week. Just when I thought I was getting better at dancing and remembering to smile all the time, this came along. I think I hate the Viennese Waltz."

Sherlock was then shown consoling John as he so frequently did again, "We have 3 more days left, John. Look how much you've improved since Monday already, you'll be fine."

"Ugh, I hope so." John murmured as the screen faded to black and John was in position in Sherlock's arms on the dance floor. John had never been so terrified in all his life. He was determined to get this right for Sherlock's sake, he couldn't let his dance partner down, but the fear was gripping his throat like he was being strangled as the intro to the song began.

There was no way John could have gotten through that dance and maintained his smile but he did succeed in not falling, dropping Sherlock or even stumbling once! As far as John was concerned, this was an utter success. Before they walked to the judges, Sherlock voluntarily hugged John and leaned to whisper in in his ear, "You did wonderfully, well done."

Smiling a little in relief, John nodded and squeezed Sherlock tightly. He took Sherlock's hand on the way to be criticised.

Donovan smiled brightly at the partners, "After looking at your training videos, all I can say is that you did so well. How do you feel?"

"Glad that's over." John laughed a little, panting and gripping Sherlock's hand tightly to keep him grounded.

Sally nodded sympathetically, "And Jim, how about you? Are you glad thats over?"

"Well," Moriarty forced an apologetic wince, "I'd have to say that I am. Although this is a lot better than in training, you need to get better. This was a bad week for you."

Even when John had done well, it still wasn't enough. He nodded and attempted to conceal how much James' words stung.

"I'm sorry John, I have to agree." Martha Hudson told him, "I'm afraid you're going to be in danger of the dance off this week."

Mycroft hummed his acknowledgement, "I wonder if I won't be seeing my brother here next week."

No! No, he could not go out this week! Sherlock would be upset, that couldn't happen!

"Bad news then for John and Sherlock." Sally announced, "Why don't you join Philip upstairs?"

Sherlock led John forwards by the hand, evidently conscious of how numb the man felt. Without the man guiding him, John doubted he'd have made it from the spot he'd been rooted to. The taller man even held conversation with Anderson so John didn't have to. Then came the dreaded call, "Will the judges please reveal their scores. James Moriarty-"

"3."

"Sebastian Moran-"

"5."

"Martha Hudson-"

"5."

"Mycroft Holmes-"

"4."

17\. Their total score was 17. As soon as he could leave the unforgiving eye of the camera, he pelted into the nearest empty room and was about to slam the door when an immaculately-  
polished shoe blocked the way. It was followed by an equally immaculate Sherlock. The taller man entered and closed the door behind himself, turning to watch John warily, "Would you like to talk?"

Huffing, John flopped back onto the sofa and shook his head before patting the space next to him. Eventually, he broke the silence which descended after Sherlock had accepted the invitation to sit, "I'm sorry. I was rubbish and we might go out this week. I thought we'd done well and even then, this happened, I've-" failed. John couldn't say it, he cut himself off before he did, but that was the only word that fit what John had done. He was useless and now they were about to be knocked out and it was all John's fault. His gaze dropped to the floor.

"No." Sherlock said firmly.

John frowned, "What?"

"No you weren't rubbish, no don't be sorry and no you aren't a failure." Sherlock laid a hand on John's knee, rubbing his thumb up and down gently, "If we get into the dance of and if we're voted out, it doesn't matter. It's all right, John."

Allowing himself to meet Sherlock's eyes, John searched for signs of dishonesty, "You... Thanks. Sorry I overreacted, I didn't mean to get so worked up about this."

"This is not your fault. It was just a bad week and a dance you aren't designed for."

John nodded slowly, "Yeah, I guess you're right... So we're still friends?"

"John, if I knew the criteria, you would be my best friend." Sherlock grinned as John began to genuinely smile.

"Then that's what I am. You're my best friend and I'm yours." John slumped a little against Sherlock, finally able to be happy in the situation.

 

* * *

 

They were going to be in the dance off and John knew it. The names of those who were safe were called one by one but none of those names were the names of John or Sherlock.

"Greg and Janine," were now hugging and celebrating another week through the competition.

"And now to the first couple in the dance off this week..." Anderson began before frowning, "John and Sherlock."

John sighed and pulled Sherlock into a tight hug as the light above them became dim and red. He'd known this would happen, he was ready for it.

"It's all right, John. You're all right." Sherlock murmured as he rubbed up and down John's back.

Sally spoke up, "Now, everyone who's been called out, follow me upstairs." she led them into the lounge area, Sherlock and John staying stood up to speak to her, "Commiserations, both of you. What a shock! You were favourites to win and now-"

"This wasn't John's dance, that all." Sherlock piped up, squeezing his partner's hand briefly, "We can only hope the judges want to keep us here for another week."

Donovan nodded, "I hope so too. What about you guys?" she asked the other competitors in the room, who all agreed animatedly, "Now to see who's going to be joining you in the dance off."

"Thanks, Sally." Anderson called before announcing the other couples safe this week, "...and finally to the couple facing John and Sherlock tonight." she looked between the two pairs of dancers left to be informed of their fate, "Eugene and Irene."

The crowd cheered and Dimmock smiled good-naturedly, bringing his partner over beside Anderson, "I'm not surprised. I've been here enough already."

"And since you're used to it," Anderson replied whilst beckoning John and Sherlock to approach, "hopefully you won't mind letting John and Sherlock go first."

And thats just what happened. John worked harder in that dance than he ever had before and then allowed himself to be shown back to the edge of the floor when it was over. Dimmock and Irene then proceeded to perform their own dance - the Samba - and Eugene's movements were more wooden than John's IKEA dining table! Mannequins had more grace and finesse than Eugene Dimmock. Upon finishing the dance, he and Irene made their way to stand beside Sherlock and John to be given the results.

"Well done to both of you. Sadly, for one of these couples, this is the end of the line." Donovan announced, now stood beside her co-host, "So, judges, we need your verdict. Starting with Jim Moriarty."

James considered a moment before speaking, "I'm afraid that even though this really wasn't John's best dance, Eugene has been here too many times before. It has to be John and Sherlock."

"Sebastian?"

"Sorry, Eugene, but I have to agree with Jim." Moran cast a kind smile towards Dimmock, "It's got to be John and Sherlock. They still have the potential to win if they can get back in the saddle for next week."

"So thats two votes for John and Sherlock already." Philip smiled towards the camera, "One more and they're through to next week. Mycroft, who are you voting for?"

"As much as it pains me to say it," Mycroft heaved a laboured sigh, "I must bare with my brother for a little while longer. I save John and Sherlock since even in their worst week yet, they are superior to Eugene and Irene."

The Strictly Come Dancing theme tune blared through the studio as John yanked Sherlock into a desperate hug. Relief was coursing through him; they'd gotten through and John couldn't have been happier to find Sherlock tightening his arms almost protectively around him, "You did brilliantly." Sherlock told John in a hushed voice before letting go of John, keeping contact by their hands. John was barely aware through the congratulations, the confirmation that Martha Hudson would have voted to save him too or even Eugene and Irene's last dance on the show. All he was aware of was that Sherlock was there beside him and that was all that mattered.

 

* * *

 

"We made it." John repeated to himself as much as to Sherlock as they sat together on the floor of the training room, backs against the mirror which made up one wall. It was mere hours since they'd left filming the results show and they were back ready to train first thing in the morning, soon to begin learning their next routine, "Thank you for getting me through that. I wouldn't be here without you."

A hint of colour dappled those curious cheekbones, "I merely reminded you of your strengths and that it wasn't important whether or not we got through this round." he didn't seem to see how invaluable he was to John. About the only thing Sherlock couldn't see. That had to change!

"I'm really glad you're my partner instead of anyone else." John said suddenly, realising as he vocalised it that that was what he was really thinking. Sherlock was the only person John valued enough to want to persevere for.

"Even over any of the women?"

"Even over any of the women."


	4. Rhumba Rehearsals

"Even over any of the women?"

"Even over any of the women."

Sherlock blushed more deeply and eyed John with a smile for a moment before standing and offering a hand to help him up, "Same to you."

John beamed as he stood in front of Sherlock and watched him contentedly, thinking that Sherlock really was a gorgeous man, especially with his face tinted in that brilliant blush.

After a long pause of simply watching each other, Sherlock broke the silence by clearing his throat before turning to dock his phone in the speaker set, "So...rhumba." the music began - a sensual, very much romantic sound filled the room, changing the atmosphere as it went, "Now, we need to concentrate on the _feel_ of the dance," Sherlock was approaching John and adjusting his position until they were in the correct rhumba hold, "try imagining I'm the most beautiful creature you've ever seen. You want me more than you have ever wanted anyone before." John wasn't sure how much this would really be imagined, "During this dance, we are trying to seduce each other, do you think you can do that?"

Well, John was nothing if not competitive and now was the time to show Sherlock what he was really made of. As soon as he knew the dance, anyway...

 

* * *

 

"Are you ready for the first full runthrough?" Sherlock asked as he screwed the lid back onto his water bottle.

They'd been through everything in staged and now was the time to seduce Sherlock - for the dance, of course! - and get the performance right. After last week, John was determined to succeed. He laid his own bottle beside Sherlock's before pacing slowly to one corner of the room.

Sherlock pressed play on his phone from the opposite corner and straightened, waiting for the beat to kick in. Then his head whipped up so he could lock eyes with John as though he were a predator about to stalk its prey.

Wow.

Were he a lesser man, John would have cowered but this was the time where he was supposed to level Sherlock's gaze. If the professional could make John weak at the knees, John would do anything to do the same to Sherlock.

The younger man was striding towards John, circling him and then tugging him into hold tightly. There was barely any air between their faces as they spun and their bodies were pressed together until Sherlock pushed John away, as he was supposed to in the routine. John suddenly didn't like that. He'd been enjoying Sherlock's arms around him. That was odd...

At least it gave John the craving for Sherlock that he was supposed to be displaying, especially when he practically fell back into Sherlock's hold. He was lifted, cradled by large, surprisingly strong hands.

John couldn't deny it now - he was falling victim to whatever Sherlock was doing to seem like he wanted John so badly. It had gotten to the point where John couldn't tell if he himself was really acting any more; Sherlock spinning him and holding him and lifting him, all the while with such intensity in Sherlock's eyes was too much! John knew now that this would be his downfall. Having Sherlock do fixated on him like that and seeming for all the world like John was the only one Sherlock wanted to be with made John vulnerable. Sherlock was so convincing that John almost believed his performance and that was dangerous because John wanted it to he real, he wanted it more than anything right then.

Sherlock dipped John but followed him down. They were so close, they were breathing the same air. This was the end of the dance. At any moment, Sherlock would break the spell, pull John up and they'd start again.

But he didn't.

He stayed, panting lightly and utterly absorbed in John. Sherlock was looking at John the way John was feeling about Sherlock. Even as Sherlock lifted them back to standing, John was still trapped in Sherlock's eyes, his embrace. The music may have been gone but the emotions weren't  and John still wanted Sherlock like mad!

And Sherlock was still holding John as tightly as ever.

And they were still so unbearably close.

They were mere inches apart but Sherlock was leaning closer. John took a few seconds to realise he was doing the same thing. His heart was hammering in his chest but there was no stopping this now and no way John would want to stop this. All John could think was that he was really about to kiss Sherlock Holmes! Sherlock was a man and John knew that should have mattered to him but it didn't and he wasn't about to try and work out why when there were better things he could have been doing...like kissing this gorgeous man!

The closer they were, the more John relished in the sensation of Sherlock's breath on his face, he was fully committed to this now and -

"Sherlock?" a short rapping on the door caused everything to shared, "John? Can I come in?"

Of all the days for the caretaker to be early, this was not the right one!

Sherlock instantly put on his professional persona, inviting her in and collecting his things briskly before sweeping out of the room. John had little choice but to follow suit.

 

* * *

 

As John lay in bed alone at midnight, he thought of the events that had taken place with Sherlock. He'd been just about to kiss that man and since then, he hasn't been able to think about anything else! What did he do when they met up in a few hours for training? He couldn't just walk up to Sherlock and ask if they could continue from where they left off but he really, badly wanted to!

Had he just missed his one chance?

At least he'd know soon enough; if they ended up in the same way when the next runthrough finished, there was no way it wouldn't be deliberate. If the last time they danced repeated itself, John was determined to kiss Sherlock. He wouldn't let anything get in the way this time!

 

* * *

 

Sherlock was already stood at the door when John arrived outside the building to train and they shared a brief greeting before making their way to the training room.

"Well," Sherlock began, seeming slightly hesitant, "yesterday we didn't really have a chance for feedback on the dance so...I thought you did wonderfully." was that another blush?

"It did. Maybe we should...just try that again straight away?" John suggested, feeling his face heat up as it took on a similar hue.

When Sherlock nodded and made his way to stand in position, John grinned and did the same. Once Sherlock had set up his phone in the speaker, he stood and the music began again. They were getting closer again and literally dancing around each other until they were in each other's arms. Finally! It was electric. They were flush together from chest to groin and it was impossible for John to think outside of him and Sherlock and Sherlock's ridiculously piercing eyes and _this_!

It was like yesterday all over again, just as overwhelming and just as easy to get lost in the man.

There was no denying any more that John wasn't acting. He was trying to seduce Sherlock and he was definitely being seduced in return. Sherlock really was the most beautiful creature John had ever met!

The lift was performed, as were the final steps and Sherlock was dipping John again. He righted them quickly, almost impatiently, still keeping John's gaze firmly held to match his own. Not that John could have escaped Sherlock's eyes if he'd wanted to.

This was it. This was when John needed to watch Sherlock and gauge exactly what he was thinking. Sherlock was still there, still so impossibly close and not pulling away and John wasn't about to either. Sherlock must have been aware of what was happening this time and still he was leaning in, tilting his head at _just_ the right angle for John to close the gap and kiss him. There was nothing John needed more than to know what kissing Sherlock felt like. So he did it.

Wow.

Words couldn't describe just how much John felt. How perfect was it possible to feel just with the simplest of pressures. John was weak at the knees, gripping Sherlock's back tightly to keep himself upright as they kissed. The fact Sherlock genuinely wanted this too and was knotting both hands in his hair was perfect. The kiss was perfect. Sherlock was kissing back and then - _oh_! - and then tasting John's bottom lip. That was _more_ than perfect! There was no thought given to John opening his mouth to Sherlock's advances, no thought necessary. He moaned softly as their tongues twined together. Could kissing anyone feel so spectacular?!

How could Sherlock's mouth taste so good? John was lapping his way around it in the hope of leaving his own taste as an indelible reminder to Sherlock if what they were doing and who was kissing him. Sherlock was going to remember this for a long time if John had anything to do with it! The taller man was allowing John to walk them backwards even as he was kissing John so roughly but only when Sherlock's back was trapping John's arms against the mirror did John realise what he'd been doing. Well, who was he not to take advantage of kissing this man against a wall?  Hands braced either side of Sherlock's head, John took one gasping breath before latching onto the man once more.

Only when he heard Sherlock moaning did John's brain catch up to the fact that he'd just taken that luscious bottom lip between his teeth. That was one of the most erotic sounds John had ever heard, especially coupled with the tightening of Sherlock's grip on the back of John's shirt. He had to do that again. Over and over so he could hear Sherlock make that incredible noise again.

No. Air, John needed that first. How did he get air? He'd forgotten...

Breathing! That was it, John had to breathe. John nipped Sherlock's lip again in farewell before they had to break apart and John was resting his forehead on Sherlock's.

"John!" Sherlock rasped in a voice too rough and gorgeous to be legal, "Why...why did you stop? That was perfect." he seemed uncertain, a little terrified.

"Needed to breathe. That was _so_ perfect, though." John leant away so he could see Sherlock's face fully, "Have I ever told you how sexy you are?"

Sherlock turned a shade of crimson rivalling any other flush John had ever seen.

"Especially when you blush like like that." John grinned and reattached their lips again, humming happily as Sherlock was pressing to lead this time. Well, that was more than all right with John!

Oh! So was whatever Sherlock was doing with his tongue. It had John letting out sounds he hadn't even known he could make! Sherlock even spun them so they'd switched positions and the taller man was pressing him back into the wall. John's hands knotted in Sherlock's curls as he lost himself in Sherlock until -

The buzzing and ringing of Sherlock's phone came amplified by the speaker and caught their attention, Sherlock having to give a final, chaste kiss in farewell to John before he could answer, "Hello?" he croaked, then cleared his throat, "Oh, hello, Mike." that must have been the camera operator, Mike Stamford, "Yes, of course you can. Come whenever you're ready. We wouldn't mind you filming for the rest of the day, would we?" he cast a pointed look at John, who shrugged and smiled, "See you in ten minutes." Sherlock hung up and replaced his phone.

Ten minutes. They had ten minutes to work out what on earth had just happened.

Sherlock was approaching John hesitantly. His ruffled curls, swollen lips and still-flushed face made him look every bit as 'snogged' as he had been and it was beautiful, "We need to talk about-" a vague gesture was made towards the space between them, "As much as I wish we could carry on as we were."

"Yeah, so do I..." John murmured, "We do need to talk. Sherlock...I've been thinking about doing that since that runthrough. I couldn't think about anything else!"

"Glad I'm not the only one obsessing over this, then." the younger man smiled and sunk down to sit against the wall, much like he'd done the first training day that week.

John joined him and risked leaning on the man, head on his shoulder, "Of course not! You're way too easy to obsess over!" he grinned.

"As are you for me." Sherlock's hand crept over to rest on John's knee, thumb rubbing gently up and down, "Where does this leave us now?"

"Wherever you want it to. I'd definitely like it  we could repeat today again but maybe without Mike Stamford interrupting this time."

Sherlock chuckled lowly, "I agree very much. Preferably not whilst we're training, though. I think a change of venue seems appropriate."

"We could...have a date and see where we go from there." John suggested.

"You would...You would do that? With me?" Sherlock asked with slight confusion, "Really?"

John leant in to kiss Sherlock's cheek softly, "Of course I would. I mean...we're already training 'till 5, I wouldn't mind if we both went home to get ready and met back up to have dinner tonight." too soon? Did Sherlock have a concept of what was too soon and what wasn't? Had he mistaken Sherlock's disgust as confusion?

"Is 5:30 all right for you?" Sherlock smirked at the look of excitement on John's face when he nodded, "I'll pick you up. There is a restaurant I know you'll like not too far from where we both live."

John didn't want to ask how Sherlock had deduced where he lived, "I know I'm going to like it, you'll be there!"

 

* * *

 

What should John wear? How should he act? He didn't even know where Sherlock was taking him! Never had John cared so much about wearing the correct outfit in his life! When Sherlock finally rang his doorbell, John had settled instead for his long-sleeved shirt with the thick, black and white stripes across it.

"John!" Sherlock's smile broadened into a beam at the sight of the older man, "You look incredible."

"Says you?" John laughed, allowing himself to look over Sherlock and fully appreciate his attire. That aubergine-coloured masterpiece of a shirt and black suit jacket covered Sherlock's chest and matching shoes and skinny trousers accompanied them. Such a simple outfit really shouldn't look so drop-dead gorgeous but then, anything Sherlock wore looked drop-dead gorgeous! Especially when Sherlock was blushing like that under the compliment as well...

They re-entered the taxi Sherlock had left waiting on the pavement and soon were pulling up outside a quaint restaurant with the name 'Angelo's' above the door.

"Angelo owes me a favour;" Sherlock whispered into John's ear as they entered, "I proved he was committing a minor offense in a separate location to a homicide which he was on trial for."

A loud, beaming man appeared, "Ah, Sherlock! My favourite customer." he pulled Sherlock into a hug before guiding the pair to a table by the window and briefly disappearing to find a bottle with a candle inside, "This makes it more romantic." he smiled knowingly as Sherlock heaved a laboured sigh.

"John, this is Angelo. Angelo, this is John."

Angelo shook John's hand firmly, "So glad Sherlock has finally found himself a partner. You'll do him good and we all know he needs it."

"Oh, we're not-" John hesitated, "We aren't officially that yet."

"Aren't we?" Sherlock asked, face falling in disappointment.

John took Sherlock's hand and squeezed it, "Well, we can be if you want I just didn't want to presume-"

Sherlock kissed John's knuckles tenderly, "You would have been presuming correctly, John. I'd be honoured to be your partner." he smiled brightly when John began to smile too.

Angelo held out a pad and pen, "Now that's settled, what would you like to drink?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this update took longer than others; my phone is being repaired soon and I've spent most of my time setting up an old one to use while my other one is away. Next chapter might be slow as well, since I type everything on Google docs and I can't access that from the old phone. Hope it doesn't affect updates too much :)


	5. Performing the Rhumba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for how long I've taken to update this fic. I am SO SORRY and I'll try to make the next chapter quicker! Exams start in a few weeks so I'm revising when I would be writing, which is why I tool this long so when exams are over, I'll be a lot faster :)

"I know this isn't exactly romantic but I need to ask," John set his cutlery down atop the remains of the lasagne that had been his dinner, "we can't really let this get out, can we? The media would have a field day."

Sherlock nodded slowly and swallowed the food he'd been eating, "I think it wise if we keep this to ourselves for as long as possible, not as a reflection on how I feel about you at all but because of what would be said about us."

"It's fine, I get it. Don't worry." John smiled warmly at his boyfriend (!), hoping to reassure him as best he could.

This was undeniably the best first date John had ever been on and they hadn't even gotten past the main course yet. It really was perfect and John knew that if this relationship were to end, he'd be inconsolable and utterly so. John never wanted to break up with Sherlock. Ever. Wow. He supposed that would bode well for Sherlock and his future, though John's instant dedication to this ridiculous dancer was more than unusual for him and seemed a little forward; he'd had accusations of commitment issues follow him with every new ex-girlfriend and even had a short fling with his agent at one time before discovering she'd been cheating on him. Needless to say he hadn't felt quite so enamoured after that. John knew he was very good at acquiring a partner but hopeless at keeping one because the other party always cared that little bit more than he did as to whether or not it led anywhere. It didn't matter at all.

Until now when all John could think about was that he _had_ to do right by Sherlock and that they _had_ to stay together. John didn't know what he'd do otherwise. Even before today, that had been true in a sense; the reason John had been so desperate to get through each week was so that he didn't let Sherlock down or lose their friendship, it was never for himself.

Dessert came and passed and John then found himself accepting the offered invitation to return to Sherlock's for the 'see where we go from there' section of the evening, possibly turning out to be John's favourite since he spent most of it sat astride Sherlock on his sofa and kissing him like their lives depended on it! When they finally, reluctantly parted, it was on John's doorstep (it turned out that John loved within walking distance of Sherlock) and John was cupping Sherlock's cheek with a small smile on his face, "Tonight was perfect. All of it was." especially the part on Sherlock's lap on the sofa!

Sherlock leant into John's touch, smiling as well, "I don't want this to end."

"Neither. Its okay, though. We can and will do this again." John watched as Sherlock leant closer and brushed their lips together.

It was only the barest of pressures, so light it was almost not there but it was even more maddening than anything else he'd experienced so far. They kissed slowly and gently until John forced himself to pull away, taking Sherlock's hands in his own, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"If only it could be sooner." Sherlock smiled and kissed John's cheek before they had to part for the night.

 

* * *

 

"And here to try and win your votes again this evening are our penultimate couple, Greg and Janine!"

To tremendous applause, the training video began, showing Greg grinning into the camera with slightly laboured breaths, "That was the first time going through the whole dance. I bloody love love the Charleston. Wait, am I allowed to say that or do they bleep it out?" Lestrade laughed and shook his head, running a hand through his silvery hair, "I don't think I've had this much fun in a long time."

The video proceeded to show their lively, frantic rehearsals and then it ended, time for the real dance. Jumping, kicking, somersaults and lifts constituted the dance and as if all of a sudden, it was over and Greg was following Janine towards the judging panel.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen someone with so much energy before!" Sally congratulated Greg, both of them beaming, "Sebastian, what did you think?"

"You are on fire!" Moran exclaimed, "That was the best dance tonight and possibly this year!" the audience erupted into cheering.

Moriarty took his turn to comment next, "Greg, I know every week I have a problem with your technique and I'd still say your timing was a little off but this is hands down your best dance and you get better every week."

"I'd have to say I agree. I think you have the potential to win." Mrs Hudson smiled kindly at the pair, "If you got the glitterball, I'd be very happy." she took a sip from her water and turned to Mycroft, "Don't you think so?"

He nodded, speaking carefully as always, "I do. You outdid yourself, Gregory, keep up the good work."

"High hopes from the judges," Sally announced to the audience, "how do you feel, Greg?"

Greg shrugged, grinning, "I feel great. That's my favourite dance do far and just - thank you, judges. I'm glad you liked it too, not as much as I did, though."

Donovan nodded, "Could you make your way up to Phil now so the judges can decide on their scores? I'm sure he has a lot to say as well."

Lestrade did so happily and was given a score of four 9s - 36 altogether. The highest of the year so far. As John stood offstage ready for his dance and heard Greg's score, he felt his stomach turn, "I can't do this." he whispered to Sherlock, gripping the man's hand as a lifeline.

Sherlock kissed John's cheek and squeezed his hand right back, " I know you can, John. We can. We are going to put in the best show of emotion because it will be real...won't it?" there was a doubt in Sherlock's eyes, which John wished he could eradicate permanently.

John nodded and pulled Sherlock into a fast, yet scorching kiss and pulled back with a grin, "That real enough for you?"

Sherlock nodded wordlessly, seeming a little bewildered. He lifted his head at the sound of their training video from the television above the door. The day of their first kiss was shown for all the nation to see. Without knowing what had happened, one wouldn't have noticed the slight ruffling of their hair and flush on their cheeks even before they began to dance but John could see it and it made him satisfied to know how much they'd both been able to affect each other just by that one kiss.

"John is really taking to this dance and I think he's finally become able to add the performance aspect he's been lacking so far." Sherlock told the camera. This must have been filmed when John had left to buy them both something for lunch one day, "I'm very proud of him, especially after overcoming the dance off last week. I couldn't have wished for a better partner."

Real life John was watching the TV from the studios still and squeezing real life Sherlock's hand even more tightly than before, "Did you really mean that?" he asked quietly.

"Of course I meant it. You are the best partner I have ever and will ever have. I thank whatever forces allowed me this happiness with you every day."

John flushed and pulled Sherlock into a hug, careful not to ruffle either of their outfits. Sherlock was wearing something similar to his rehearsal clothing of a deep, aubergine-hued shirt and smart, black trousers but this ensemble came with a blood-red tie. John was almost matching Sherlock but his shirt was the colour of the taller man's tie and he had braces in the purple of Sherlock's shirt.

A bleep over the monitor warned them that hey had a few seconds left before the door opened and they'd need to make their way into positions to dance. Time for John to show the judges just how much he wanted this ridiculous, tall, graceful, rude, beautiful idiot of a genius.

They danced. For the first time on the show, John threw his all into the performance, just hoping it would be enough to prove himself to the judges, the audience and Sherlock. He understood how to put emotion into the dance because he finally felt the emotions he was trying to portray. They reached the dip at the end and it took all of John's efforts not to pull sherlock back into another kiss. There would be plenty of time for that later but not right now.

Sherlock beaming and softly congratulating John was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the audience clapping as they made their way to the judges and to Sally Donovan who was smiling just as brightly.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Donovan announced, "I've never seen anything like that before."

John laughed breathily and flashed Sherlock a bright smile, "Thank you." he murmured.

"I'm speechless after that dance, I don't know what to say!" Sally chuckled, "I think I'll hand straight over to the judges. James?"

Moriarty was smiling. Actually _smiling_! That was the least characteristic thing he could have done, "That dance - incredible. This is the most believable you've ever been and as always, your technique was next to flawless. The _only_ thing I can criticise is that because of your enthusiasm, you seemed to want to be a little too close to Sherlock all the time but that is nit-picking."

"After last week, I can only congratulate you both." Mycroft gave the most genuine and least forced smile John had seen so far on the show, "That was the best dance tonight and by extension, possibly this series. If there were any doubts last week as to your worth in this competition, there should be none any more."

Moran nodded his agreement and grinned, "I couldn't have put it better myself. That was sexy and seductive, I've never seen a rhumba that convincing." he turned to Martha Hudson to ask her opinion.

"Oh, you're all right. That was wonderful, boys. Almost looked like true love."

Well...

John was fighting a flush that invaded him from head to toe, marking his skin crimson and taking more and more ground. True love. Did she know? Had she somehow found out about the kisses and the dates? How? Surely it couldn't be love yet, just ridiculously strong attraction on John's part and hopefully something more than pity on Sherlock's.

Thankfully, Sherlock was able to brush it off, chuckling lightly and taking charge of the situation, "I'm glad John and I have gained such a degree of skill at acting. True love _is_ what we were aiming to show you, after all." he squeezed John's hand in reassurance.

"You certainly succeeded for me." Sally gestured for John and Sherlock to make their way up to Anderson, which they did.

All of the celebrities and dancers in the room cheered when the couple entered, as did Philip, and it made John grin even more broadly than he had been before.

"That really was something. I didn't think you had it in you, John." Anderson clapped John on the shoulder, "I wonder if it was enough to beat Greg and Janine, though."

"Oh, I hope so." John replied, shrugging, "Sorry, mate." he smiled to Greg, who laughed and shook his head.

"You deserve it after that!"

John flushed with pride.

"Will the judges please reveal their scores?" came the dreaded voice-over voice, "James Moriarty-"

"9 and thats only because it's against my moral code to give anyone a 10 this early in the competition."

John gasped and beamed at Sherlock. A nine already!

"Sebastian Moran-"

"9 as well for the hottest dance this year!"

Two nines! They could level Greg's score at this rate.

"Martha Hudson-"

"You deserve this and thankfully it isn't against my moral code to give you a 10."

What?! John yanked Sherlock into a tight hug, utterly ecstatic and only wishing they were alone so he could kiss the man who'd brought him through the competition far enough to feel like this.

"That's the first 10 of the series so far." Sally Donovan announced from downstairs.

"Mycroft Holmes-" the voice-over drew the crowd's attention back to the matter at hand.

This was the final judge. Provably the most difficult to impress. Anything below an eight and Greg had bettered them, an eight and they'd be level, more and they'd top the leaderboard.

"I think it would be unfair of me," Mycroft began, "if after a dance like that, I did not give you the score I have ready to give you. That score is a 10."

The studio erupted into cheering and clamouring as the total score was given - 38. John was so overjoyed that within another hug, he managed to lift Sherlock off the ground and spin them both around. He couldn't believe it! Not only had he achieved the first 10 of the series, but the second as well. In the same dance!

Sherlock was clinging to John like a koala even after he'd been put back onto solid ground and John was more than happy to remain that way while the camera panned to the main stage where Donovan was announcing the closure of the show and reminding the audience to vote and tune into the results show. Needless to say, John and Sherlock avoided the dance off.

 

* * *

 

It was on Monday morning that Sherlock showed John the article from his phone:

 

**_"Almost like true love..." - but how 'almost' is it?_ **

**_After such a heated rhumba between Embarrassing Bodies' Dr John H Watson and professional dancer Sherlock Holmes, some viewers of BBC's Strictly Come Dancing have begun to question whether or not the sudden display of romance on the dancefloor is due to a sudden blossoming of romance off the dance floor._ **

_"It isn't unheard of for couples on the show to become couples in real life as well." Anthea Boyette, the producer of Strictly, explains, "But there's nothing to suggest this has happened with John and Sherlock other than John's spontaneous ability to act. It's possible but I'm not convinced yet."_

_This doesn't mean John and Sherlock haven't found love, especially when one looks at just how convincing their dance was on Saturday night. It rendered presenter Sally Donovan speechless, gained even Jim Moriarty's approval and achieved the first two tens of the year. Dr Watson has always struggled to act out the emotions of the dances so why only now did he become so good at it?_

_Email us with your thoughts to the address below._

 

"Oh." John murmured as he reached the end of the article.

Sherlock switched off his phone and replaced it in his pocket, "Yes. Oh."

 


	6. Paso Doble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song John and Sherlock are dancing to is from one of my all-time favourite films, called Kill Bill. Everyone should watch it if they get the chance! The song can be found on YouTube here: https://youtu.be/-hwiCkU73NA

Week after week passed with John and Sherlock constantly battling Greg and Janine for top of the leaderboard. Not once did either couple find themselves in the dance off again but there was a new fear - rumours. Every week brought new talks and articles and speculations as to whether or not Sherlock and his celebrity partner were a couple no matter how many times both men vehemently denied all.

Well, they denied all before very probably going out on a date straight after whichever TV appearance they'd just left.

This week, they were training for the Halloween special, dancing a Paso Doble to the tune of Don't Let me be Misunderstood and dressed in true Halloween fashion: Sherlock as the tall, mysterious, bloodsucking vampire and John as a medical doctor trying to work out the meaning of the strange readings when examining Sherlock. John thought this was a really odd concept but there wasn't much he could do to change that.

They had special filming to do for their training video where instead of the usual, they would be visiting the set of Embarrassing Bodies; supposedly this would help John get into character, or so Mike Stamford had told him. That was why, on a rainy Tuesday morning, John was introducing Sherlock to Dr Sholto, the longest standing face on the show.

"Sherlock." Sholto smiled and reached to take Sherlock's hand, shaking it firmly, "John's told me about you, it's nice to meet in person."

"Army." Sherlock muttered under his breath, "I mean yes, you too."

"No, no, what did you say?"

John could only grin at the sight of Sherlock in full deduction-mode.

Sherlock smirked, "You've been in the army. Judging by your age, familiarity with John and the way he looks to you before speaking, I'd say you were his superior and an army doctor as well. Either that or you trained him at some stage."

Sholto raised his eyebrows, "John, you told me he was good, but you never said he was _that_ good."

Chuckling in amusement, John shrugged, "Well, thought I'd let him show off, he loves that."

Of course, Sherlock didn't deny it. He couldn't have without being dishonest.

"You're right, I was his supervisor and I trained him as well." Sholto smiled wistfully, "I retired well before him and found myself on this show, then when John came back to civilian life and I heard about it, I persuaded the team to take him on here."

"And I'm so grateful you did." John added with a warm smile.

Sherlock hummed a soft laugh and nodded, "Without that, I suppose I'd never have met John so I should be thanking you as well."

John was more than glad of that. This job had been one of the best things in John's life and to think of not meeting Sherlock...John's life had begun to revolve around this beautiful dancer so without him, John wouldn't have a centre to set everything else in motion, "And I'd never have learnt to dance. No blisters, achy limbs, anything like that. I can't remember what it's like to be able to walk without my feet hurting." he laughed and led them over to the ward they'd be playing out some staged examinations in with Sherlock being told to help out for the benefit of the cameras. When they finished up filming, John and Sherlock began to leave but were caught up by Sholto, "Wait!" he called, "Don't go yet, I haven't had a chance to talk to you properly. I have questions."

John looked to his colleague, "About what?"

"Well...everyone's thinking it. Are you together or not? It's all over the papers."

Oh. What did John say to that? Was he allowed to tell the truth? Of course John could trust him with anything, had trusted Sholto with everything when they were in Afghanistan together, but Sherlock didn't even know him.

Thankfully, Sherlock took control of the situation, "Do you believe we are?" he asked, face giving nothing away.

Sholto took a seat in the waiting room area they were standing by and gestured for John and Sherlock to do the same, which they did. The room was deserted so they were free to talk, "I didn't until today. On the show, you could easily just be friends who are very good at pretending to be in love when you dance but...the way you looked at each other today when the cameras weren't watching makes me think you could be."

John looked to Sherlock and nodded slightly, promoting him to speak and silently giving him permission to decide what to tell Sholto.

Pausing, Sherlock seemed to be carefully considering what to say, "We couldn't very well allow the media to know, could we? It isn't as though we could kiss in front of the cameras. If the public were to find out about our...relationship, it could cause a scandal. We wish to avoid that for as long as possible."

Sholto's eyes widened, "So you _are_ together?"

"Yes." John grinned, "But you need to keep it to yourself, obviously. Well, at least until the show's finished and we're out of the limelight."

Sholto nodded quickly and smiled at the pair, "Of course. Congratulations to both of you." he turned to look Sherlock in the eye, his gaze turning intense as that which John had only ever seen before a battle, "And you need to treat John right. I still have access to a gun so just remember that before you do anything which could hurt him."

Sherlock chuckled and nodded, holding a hand out for Sholto to shake, "I wouldn't dream of harming him, you have my word." he smiled warmly and they both stood up, along with John, "I hope to see you again soon."

John nodded to Sholto in farewell and they parted ways so John and Sherlock could share a taxi back to Sherlock's home.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to Halloween week of Strictly Come Dancing!" Sally Donovan announced. She was dressed in an elegant, sweeping, blood-red dress with cobwebs of silver sequins at her shoulder and the opposite hip. They stretched along the whole dress, "We have many horrors in store for you tonight, starting with Dr Watson and his rather strange patient..."

Anderson was stood beside her in a black suit with matching cobwebs and a tie the colour of Donovan's dress, "But first, here's their training video, where they got to visit the set of Embarrassing Bodies for John to start getting into character."

The video was played and by the end, John was in position wearing a stethoscope around his neck and a very stereotypical doctors' lab coat. He was stood beside a fake door with just a frame supporting it. It was on one side of the stage and opposite the door from John were three stairs set up and Sherlock on the middle one in a black cloak with deep crimson on the inner layer and pitch-black robes.

The song began and John opened the door with with a theatrical gesture to beckon his 'patient' into what was supposed to be surgery from the waiting room. As Sherlock stepped under the bright lights, the paleness of his skin, dark rings around his eyes and accented hollows in his cheeks were revealed, so wonderful because of the extensive work of the makeup department. Almost like a pantomime, John danced around Sherlock under the pretence of examining him until they got to the stethoscope. John pressed it to Sherlock's chest and the music faded to silence.

What? No heartbeat?

John tested it on himself and the studio was filled with the thudding of a heartbeat, then silence again when used on Sherlock.

"It can't be!" John called out to the audience, turning to face Sherlock dead on, "Unless you're a vampire."

Only then did Sherlock part his lips in a snarling grin for all to see his fangs (again, courtesy of the makeup team).

The music cut back into the chorus as they began to dance together Sherlock reaching for the red layer of his cloak to tug it from the rest of the garment for the capework which was the signature of every good Paso. What was different about this one was that John was then thrown the cape by Sherlock in order to also show off with it. The cape was dropped to the floor afterwards when Sherlock drew John close, trying to charm him into becoming dinner for this creature of the night. John resisted but in the culmination of the music and the dance, Sherlock took John's wrist up to his mouth and pretended to bite into it and drain him.

They'd done it. That was all John could think as the studio lights turned back up and Sherlock looked at John with so much pride.

Sherlock pulled John into a hug before leading them to the judges. It was rather odd to see Sherlock grinning when he had those fangs on show...

"That was incredible!" Anderson praised, "Very...haunting. We'd best be careful in case John turns into a vampire as well. Mycroft, what did you think?"

Attention was drawn to Mycroft, in a shirt and waistcoat without the suit jacket and with bloodstains splattered all over it, "That was decidedly spooky. John your acting has come on in leaps and bounds since your rhumba and it really showed in that dance. Very well done."

Wow. From Mycroft, that was incredibly high praise. John squeezed Sherlock's hand as the judges allowed time for clapping to for down before Moran could speak, "I have to agree with Mycroft. You both terrified me, especially Sherlock with those fangs. You brought the capework in very well."

"Yes, you're right there." Jim Moriarty confirmed, "Seeing both of you with the cape was obviously a new thing and very interesting to watch. Obviously some moves needed polishing a bit more but that was by far your best dance we've seen." he smiled warmly and John couldn't help but smile right back.

Martha Hudson nodded slowly, "You really are coming along every week. I know that when it gets to the final there would have to be a major disaster for you not to be there."

That was high praise indeed. John and Sherlock were told to make their way upstairs and wait for the results and were soon given them.

"James Moriarty-"

"You deserve this and it's a sign of how confident I am in you making it to the final. I'm going to give you a 10."

That was the first ten Moriarty had given this series! John practically leapt into Sherlock's arms and hugged him tightly until the cheering died down.

"Sebastian Moran-"

"What a coincidence! 10."

Another ten! John could hardly hear the congratulations over his own joy.

"Martha Hudson-"

"Well done to both of you. 10."

John couldn't believe it!

"Mycroft Holmes-"

"All the best, little brother. You've got four 10s."

John could have fainted! Or kissed Sherlock. He couldn't do either of those while they were still in public but would definitely enjoy the latter when they were  alone together. This was incredible! Only after all the conversations with Donovan and the other contestants had finished were John and Sherlock able to sit down and relax.

A few dances later and it was Greg and Janine's turn. Greg was comically made up as a zombie and Janine as Wednesday from the Addams Family. When the cheering died down after the dance had finished, Greg hugged Janine and led them to the judges.

"Well, you certainly make a convincing zombie." Anderson grinned at the pair.

Greg laughed out loud and nodded, "Thank you but if you say one word about how old I am or that I should be one already, I will walk out of here."

"Oh, no, I would never!" Anderson held both hands up, playing surrender, "I was actually going to day you should have dressed as the ghost of your former career."

The crowd, judges and Greg were all laughing, "You're so kind. I think I'd rather talk to the judges than you."

"Yes!" Sebastian waved, "Talk to me, I think you make a gorgeous zombie. The way you used the acting to your advantage was brilliant. You're very good at playing to your strengths but I would say you should have showed more of an actual dance."

Martha Hudson nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid I have to agree. You didn't show us enough technique." she smiled apologetically.

 

The other judges had the same opinion and when the scores were given, they put Greg at the bottom of the leaderboard - three eights and a seven from Moriarty.

 

* * *

 

Backstage before the results show, John sought out Greg and patted him on the shoulder, "Good luck. I hope you get through, you do deserve it."

Greg smiled warmly and shrugged, "Thanks. I guess I just have to hope the public likes me."

"I'm sure they will. This was just a bad week, you've been really good so far." John told Greg earnestly.

"So have you. And this week. The judges are right, you could win this." Greg grinned, "And you know you and Sherlock have some good chemistry." he winked.

Ah. John felt himself trying to fight a blush, "If you say so. I don't really notice it myself."

"Oh, you do. You both can't keep your eyes off each other all the time, you have to be together."

John forced a laugh, "Not unless it happened when I wasn't paying attention. Thanks for the speculation, though."

Greg smirked, "You know I'm right."

Thankfully everyone was called into the studio so John didn't have to reply. When they left at the end of the evening it was to John congratulating Greg on avoiding the dance off. Greg only gestured to Sherlock and made a love heart with his hands.

So immature. And definitely so wrong...well, possibly not totally wrong.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY to everyone who was waiting on this chapter, exams got in the way and then I went on holiday, I had inspiration for another fic which will probably be the next project after this one, it's all not a good enough excuse but that's all I've got :) promise the next one will be quicker! It's the final next but it will probably split into two chapters and then this will be over :'(


	7. Finals

They'd made it. They were in the final two. John and Sherlock would be facing Greg and Janine for the last two dances of the series. They'd already completed the round of new dances and come out on top by two points with their jive, where Greg and Janine came second for their American smooth and the other couple had been eliminated. Now was time for the judges’ choice of dance. Greg and Janine came first with their reinvented tango from the Halloween special. Janine had added more dance moves and removed some of the acting, which was a great improvement.

John watched with Sherlock from a room backstage, holding his hand tightly for support, “They're really good.”

Sherlock nodded slowly, “They've really come along since last time. We'll have to just make sure ours is as food. We're only up by two points but the public votes are what matters now.” he kissed John's cheek softly, “You'll always be the best to me, regardless.”

“You're too sweet. And such a flatterer.” John chuckled and blushed, trying to focus on the screen as the judges gave their scores - three tens and a nine.

“And now,” Anderson announced, “After such a haunting performance de hace John and Sherlock to try and improve on their Viennese waltz. Last time, such a dizzying dance left John ready to topple, but will today be any different?”

After a video of the judges explaining why they'd chosen this dance, John and Sherlock took their starting positions. Sherlock took John into hold and whispered into his ear before the spotlight could turn on them, “Good luck. Don't forget to smile.”

There was a smile on Sherlock's face when he drew back, a perfect example for John to mirror. Then they were off, spinning together and keeping in step with each other perfectly throughout. John knew this would never be his favourite piece but today, unlike their first attempt, John actually enjoyed it. When it was over, he was still smiling, and he hugged Sherlock tightly before they could do anything else.

“Well done!” Phil called the couple over, “You definitely kept smiling this time and that looked brilliant to me. How did it feel for you?”

“Apart from tricky to stay upright?” John laughed breathily “It did feel better this time. That smile was genuine. I'm so happy to be here in the final!”

“And so you should be. Now, why don't we see what the judges think? Mycroft, did that make you happy to be here?”

“Yes.” Mycroft nodded, to the applause of the audience, “This is a great improvement on the last time no question about it. You've clearly practiced a great deal for this and it paid off.”

Moriarty hummed his agreement, “Unfortunately for Greg and Janine, Mycroft's right. This final is going to be incredibly close and you both made massive improvements. All I can say is good luck.”

Mrs Hudson and Moran both said the same and before John knew it he was on his way up to hear their scores. To beat Greg and Janine, he needed at least 38.

“Will the judges please reveal their scores? James Moriarty-”

“9.”

“Sebastian Moran-”

“9.”

No! They'd need two tens to keep their lead now.

“Martha Hudson-”

John's heart was in his throat.

“9.”

It sank back down.

“Mycroft Holmes-”

Time to find out how much they would be losing by.

“10.”

John's jaw dropped and he was in Sherlock's arms instantly. They were on a level with Greg and Janine. It would all come down to their last dance and John just knew this would be the best one he and Sherlock ever performed.

Greg and Janine were first again with their choice of the Charleston from the beginning of the series. It was clearly a wise choice and with every kick, jump, and exaggerated facial expression, it became more apparent how wide a decision it had been. Greg had always been incredibly enthusiastic and when this was coupled with his technical ability, forged over the weeks with painstaking dedication, it made for a Charleston that could only be described as incredible.

This time, Moran was first to comment, “Wow! I didn't know someone of your age could have so much energy!” he paused while the audience laughed, “No offence intended about your age, but that was honestly phenomenal. It just goes to show how far you've come in this competition. You're so exciting to watch, there's never a dull moment, but this time you showed the dance off to its full potential. Your technique was almost flawless and I applaud you.”

Greg couldn't have thanked Sebastian enough.

Jim Moriarty spoke next, “Sorry, as much as I hate it, I have to agree with Seb. You should be proud of yourself, Greg.”

“I hope Janine is proud of you too.” Mrs Hudson said with a kind smile, “And proud of herself for teaching you. I'm glad I don't have to decide who wins today because you and John have both managed to take my breath away for different reasons. I don't even have to hesitate when I say this was the best Charleston I have ever seen on the show.”

The audience screamed and clapped and when it died down, Mycroft said much the same as his colleagues. When Greg and Janine were given the scores, John's grip tightened on Sherlock's hand.

“James Moriarty-”

“A well deserved 10.”

“Sebastian Moran-”

“10.”

“Martha Hudson-”

“Well done. 10.”

“Mycroft Holmes-”

“Congratulations to you. You how have four 10s.”

Just as Greg yanked Janine into a hug, Sherlock did the same to John, fortifying him for the last dance they would ever do on Strictly, “The judges’ scores don't count for anything. We can still win this. Regardless of what happens, you have more than done me proud.”

John nodded into Sherlock's neck and only pulled away when their dance was announced. They readied themselves on stage for the rhumba - the dance which had first gotten Sherlock and John together. The practice for this dance had been difficult enough without ending up a tangle of limbs on the floor as they kissed the faces off each other, John could only hope the same wouldn't happen during the live show.

They began on opposite corners of the stage, achingly far apart, locking eyes when the music began. John stated Sherlock down, unafraid now to let the audience see that Sherlock was the centre of this world, of everything. John's life revolved around Sherlock, just like he and Sherlock were revolving and spinning around each other for the dance.

John poured everything he felt for Sherlock into the dance and the pain he felt in parting was clear on his face, the intensity with which he wanted Sherlock, all of it was done with such raw clarity that John was certain everyone watching would know he and Sherlock were in love. When the lift came, Sherlock held John carefully, as though he were made of china, then brought them close enough to kiss. They didn't kiss, however, simply spun and then-

The dip was so forceful, John thought he'd gotten whiplash! Sherlock had followed John down until their noses and foreheads touched. They were in their own bubble of silence and passion for just a second. One second was theirs when the music had stopped and the crowd were still too stunned to react, one second for John to catch his breath and meet Sherlock's eyes before the audience seemed to find their way back to reality and clap. And cheer. And scream.

Sherlock helped John up, only hugging him tighter when they were standing. John's face was buried in Sherlock's shoulder. They'd done it. No more dancing on Strictly. All John could think about was Sherlock and all he could hear was Sherlock's whispered litany of praise in his ear until they were both forced to part for decency's sake and John realised with a start that the judges and all the audience were on their feet. There was a standing ovation and it was all for John and Sherlock. John took Sherlock's hand and practically skipped over to Anderson and the judges.

“That was amazing!” Phil praised, “I have nothing else I can say. I'm speechless! On to the judges. Sebastian?”

“You were on _fire_!” Moran grinned at John, “Your best dance by far and possibly the best dance I've seen this year. It was so passionate, I almost felt like I was intruding on you by watching it.”

Moriarty chuckled at Moran's comment and nodded, “I have to agree that was spectacular. You were technically flawless on almost every move and the feeling...you out so much into the dance, it didn't look like acting. Well done.”

John was blushing like an idiot and squeezing Sherlock's hand to vent some of his embarrassment. It hadn't looked like acting because John hadn't been acting.

“John Watson,” Mrs Hudson began with a warm smile, “there are professional dancers who can't reach that level of performance, especially not in the number of weeks you've had to train. I don't know who will win today but whether you do or you don't, do not forget how far you've come. Second in Strictly Come Dancing this year is still an incredible achievement.”

Finally, Mycroft spoke, “My, how you've improved. Since the first time you shower us this dance, you seem to have grown exponentially in your ability and the fact you have reached the final is testament to how skilled you have become. Congratulations.”

John beamed, “Thank you. All of you. Can I just say that I couldn't have done any of this without Sherlock teaching me. Sherlock Holmes, thank you so much for the best and the most entertaining weeks of my life.” he chose not to comment on the tear Sherlock was suppressing. Nobody but John would have known Sherlock well enough to notice that.

Thankfully, Sherlock followed the same etiquette with John's almost-tears and simply hugged him.once again before they both left for Sally Donovan and their scores.

“Well done, well done!” Sally smiled brightly at John and Sherlock, “Are you ready for your scores? To match Greg and Janine, you need four tens as well.”

Why did she have to remind John of that?

“Before we hear them, I should remind viewers that this does not count towards the final result and it is just a guide. The winner is decided by your votes and yours alone so as soon as the lines open, make sure you're ready to call us or vote online. Now...onto the judges.”

“Will the judges please reveal their scores? James Moriarty-”

“It's been a pleasure to watch you over the series. I'm going to give you a well-earned 10.”

John gasped, meeting Sherlock's eyes with wild hope. Just three more to go and Jim Moriarty was the toughest judge to please.

“Sebastian Moran-”

“You're getting a score as hot as your dance was - another 10.”

Half way there!

“Martha Hudson-”

“10.”

That only left…

“Mycroft Holmes-”

Fuck. Mycroft was unpredictable at the best of times, this was probably going to be the end of all John's hopes of winning and-

“10.”

What?

John was being hugged by Sherlock before he'd even fully understood what had just happened. They were level with Greg and Janine and there was still a chance they could win!

 

* * *

 

“I think they're right about us, you know.” Greg said softly, speaking to John from backstage while the professionals opened the results show with a dance, “It's anyone's game. Both of us did well tonight.”

John nodded, “We did, didn't we. May the best man win.” he held out a hand.

Greg shook it with a wide, toothy grin, “And may we both finally be able to recover from nonstop rehearsals. Are you going on a date with Sherlock to celebrate?”

“Well, we haven't planned- wait!” John still hadn't told anyone about their relationship and now he'd as good as given it away! “A date? With Sherlock? Why would I do that?”

Greg only laughed out loud and stood up as the bell rang to warn them that they'd need to be on stage in sixty seconds, “Good luck, John.”

“Same to you.”

 

* * *

 

Sherlock's hand was holding John's, squeezing it tightly. They were stood on one side of the glitterball trophy with Sally Donovan. On the other side, Greg and Janine were also holding hands and were accompanied by Phil Anderson.

It was time.

John wasn't ready! For some ridiculous reason, nobody else on the show was telepathic and they carried on regardless of how John felt.

“And the winner-” Sally began.

“-of Strictly Come Dancing this year-” Anderson continued.

“-is…”

**To be continued...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Not sorry about the cliffhanger ;) I'll post the last chapter very soon, I promise!


	8. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, the last chapter is here quickly! Hope you enjoy :) please tell me what you think! Did you know who would win?

_Sherlock's hand was holding John's, squeezing it tightly. They were stood on one side of the glitterball trophy with Sally Donovan. On the other side, Greg and Janine were also holding hands and were accompanied by Phil Anderson._

_It was time._

_John wasn't ready! For some ridiculous reason, nobody else on the show was telepathic and they carried on regardless of how John felt._

_“And the winner-” Sally began._

_“-of Strictly Come Dancing this year-” Anderson continued._

_“-is…”_

Nobody was even breathing, too anxious to do so, until Anderson and Donovan both yelled the name of the winner in unison.

“John Watson and Sherlock Holmes!”

John had picked Sherlock up without thinking and hugged him tighter than he ever had before. He barely registered Sherlock's legs coming up around his waist or Greg and Janine and the rest of the dancers join them in the hug on stage. He was too busy thinking about the fact they had won! They'd actually won! John focused on squeezing the life out of Sherlock until he noticed someone trying to pass him something - how could he have forgotten the glitterball trophy?! Thankfully, Sherlock took the glitterball so John didn't have to put him down, and he held it high above their heads.

John was smiling more widely than he ever had before, eyes still fixed on Sherlock even as the group parted so their victors were in view of the camera while Anderson and Donovan closed the show. None of their surroundings mattered to John, only Sherlock and his eyes, shining like that and somehow changing colour as John watched...and flashing to stare very pointedly at John’s lips before meeting John’s gaze again. John knew what that usually meant. What he didn’t know was whether this had been accidental or whether Sherlock honestly wanted to kiss John. In public. On live television!

Trusting Sherlock, John nodded regardless, consenting to whatever Sherlock had really been trying to request. Then Sherlock leant closer. John did the same. Their lips met in a triumphant (and very deliberate on Sherlock’s part, much to John’s delight) kiss.

Only dimly was John aware that the studio had been silenced by their actions, that everyone was watching them. With Sherlock’s breath so hot over his face as he pulled back, John couldn't bring himself to care. There was a split second where Sherlock grinned at John and John beamed back before they launched back into another kiss and the crowd erupted in applause. John was certain he could hear Greg over the audience, proclaiming to all that he’d known this would happen all along. He could also hear wolf whistles from somewhere behind them. When they finally parted, Sherlock practically fell into John’s embrace and buried his face in John’s neck while his feet returned to solid ground.

John took the glitterball from Sherlock after their hug was over and they both held it up between them, making sure everyone could see, as they were so completely overcome with the joy of victory and finally being honest about how pitifully in love they really were.

 

* * *

 

“Sherlock?” John asked softly, pulling his fiancé into a kiss across the gearstick of the car, “I know you’re gay and I know we’re engaged-”

“I’m not sure I like where this is going….”

“Shh. I know your new partner is a woman and I know I’m being stupid but...don’t fall in love with her like you did me last year, okay? Even if you win.”

“Oh, John.” Sherlock whispered with a fond smile, shaking his head, “Not even if she’s a better dancer than you.”

John grinned, “Nobody’s a better dancer than me.” he paused, then amended himself when he caught a glare from Sherlock, “ _Except_ my wonderful soon-to-be husband, who will always be the best dancer in existence.”

“That’s better. Now I really do have to go and meet my new partner. Call me ageist but I doubt I’ll win with Lady Smallwood. Our marriage is probably safe until next year.”

“Probably?”

Sherlock nodded.

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for SassySherlockReturns (tumblr user you-and-your-cheekbones) as she came up with the idea and is sort of my beta reader for each chaprer I write :) comments and kudos are love...


End file.
